Computing systems may include multiple or various kinds of memory devices. Determining the appropriate methods and memory apparatuses to store information in a particular system may be problematic. Factors such as cost of a memory apparatus, impact of a particular memory apparatus on system performance, etc., may be considered when designing a particular system.
Thus, there is a continuing need for alternate ways to store information.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.